


Plagg can't keep a secret

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little marichat?, F/M, Identity Reveal, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Plagg knows who Ladybug is and is eager to tell Adrien.But Adrien doesn't want to know.Just how can someone shut his kwami?Transform and go search for pastries, of course!The fic where Plagg is desperate, Adrien is frustrated, while Tikki and Marinette don't watch their tongue.Contains season 2 spoilers. Takes place after Dark Owl.





	Plagg can't keep a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So the next episode doesn't seem to come out anytime soon, so I had time to write this.  
> Please, enjoy!

_ In the dining room. _

“Hey, Adrien?”

“Mm?”

“I know who Ladybug is!”

“I see.”

_ In the bathroom. _

“Hey, Kid!”

“What.”

“I could tell you who Ladybug is!”

“No thanks.”

_ While doing homework. _

“Hey, Adrien!”

“What do you want, Plagg?! I've told you a thousand times already that I don't want to know who Ladybug is! Stop doing it, will you?!”

“Oh, if you don't want my help, it's okay,” the kwami pouted.

“Thanks,” the boy huffed.

“I just wanted to tell you that there is an akuma attack on the TV. But you can go on with your homework. I'm sure that Ladybug,  _ whoever she is _ , will be okay.”

Adrien groaned.

“Oh  _ come on _ , Plagg! Claws out!”

 

\-----

 

It's been two weeks and Adrien was not doing well.

Plagg has been reminding him of his own awareness of Ladybug's identity regularly.

And it took Adrien a huge amount of energy and self-control not to give in.

He wanted to know, of course. He ached to know the true identity of the love of his life.

But if she had trusted him enough to detransform right before his closed eyes, if she trusted that he would not jeopardise her identity, he just had to live up to her expectations.

It wasn't easy, of course. But he would manage.

Unfortunately, Plagg didn't seem capable to live peacefully with a secret. He was itching to tell him.

To Plagg, it was a real challenge.

As a God of chaos and misfortune, he knew that whenever he tried to keep a secret, it always came out at the most inconvenient moments.

So Plagg just wanted to let it out as soon as possible and not cause further awkwardness.

So the poor kwami kept going on and on about how he could tell Adrien Ladybug's identity. And he didn't take no for the answer.

To the point when the boy feared one day his kwami would just spill the beans without his agreement.

As expected, this day came sooner rather than later.

“Guess what, Kid? I don't care if you don't want to know, I'll just tell you now and then you can deal with it however you like.”

“You… what?..”

“Ladybug's name is…”

Adrien didn't give the small imp any chance to continue as he shrieked “Claws out!” and transformed.

With nothing to do in particular, he decided to take a long patrol around the city.

Thankfully, the house was empty, so nobody would notice his absence.

That was how he ended up at the roof across from Dupain-Cheng bakery.

The smell of the pastries was teasing him, and Adrien remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since that morning.

He was observing the bakery thoughtfully, considering if they would treat the Paris’ favourite cat hero for free, when there was a click and a trap door on the roof balcony was thrown open.

As soon as Chat Noir saw Marinette, he knew he was lucky. Because  _ of course _ his biggest fan would treat him free pastries with pleasure.

He took his staff out and made one long leap towards her balcony.

 

\-----

 

Marinette opened the trap door, leading to the roof.

She wanted this evening to go peacefully.

She wanted to sketch, to talk to Tikki, to drink tea. Alone in her lounge. With no one but Tikki around. One person here. Alone.

Of course, her luck just wasn't going to grant her wish. As soon as she closed the trap door behind her, she heard a very recognisable thud.

Marinette turned around to be met with a pair of green eyes.

“Hello, Princess! What a fine evening today!”

Grinning, Chat Noir gave her a bow, grabbed her hand with a swift motion and kissed her knuckles.

Marinette was not prepared for this. She blinked her eyes rapidly, different thoughts racing through her head.

Why was he here?

Did he find out she was Ladybug?

Did he come to tell that he figured her out?

But how?

Wait a minute.

When they were caught together while battling the Dark Owl, they released their transformations. Right in front of each other.

But they promised not to look.

Could it be?..

Wait, Marinette. You don't know this. Don't push. Ask him questions first.

Chat is not that kind of person anyway.

So she settled on the small talk with every intention to dig deeper later.

“Oh, Chat Noir! What a surprise! What are you doing on my balcony this fine evening?”

Marinette considered Chat briefly.

“Why are you out tonight anyway? Is there an akuma or something?”

Chat seemed to be taken aback a little, but quickly regained his composure.

“Can't I pay a visit to my favourite Princess?” he pouted. “Maybe I wanted to ask if you were okay with how much you've been targeted lately.”

“Aww, you were worried, it's so sweet!” she cooed playfully. “Now tell me, sweet Kitty, have you been paying private visits to Chloé as well? She's been targeted a lot too.”

Chat winced.

“I'm sure, she's doing perfectly fine without me.”

Marinette giggled.

“Yeah, I bet she does.”

The girl leaned on the balcony railings, observing the streets below. Chat came to stand by her side, peering out curiously.

This was a good sight. That was a shame he could only see the fence of his mansion from his own window. This balcony of Marinette's just cried freedom, while he kept feeling trapped in his own room.

Good thing he had Plagg.

Adrien remembered their last conversation with the black kwami, and his shoulders slumped.

“So, why are you here anyway? Is there any problem you might need help with?” Marinette was looking up at him with those big blue eyes of hers. And Chat could tell she didn't miss the change in his mood.

He smiled down at her gently.

Marinette was such a good friend.

Even with his alter ego, she seemed to know that something was wrong.

But should he tell her about Plagg? Maybe. But now was not the moment. He'd come for pastries, after all.

“Fear not, Princess. I just had a long day today. Though I bet, some parties from the bakery would make this cat feel a lot better.”

He winked, and as if to emphasize his words, his stomach growled.

Marinette stilled, then giggled.

“So, you didn't come here for my company after all, Kitty,” she reached out and tapped his nose. “The next time you could just say this from the beginning.”

Chat blinked at her finger and reached to scratch his neck.

“Well, I definitely came to check on you. I just happened to also be hungry.” He smiled sheepishly.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Stay here, Chat Noir. I'll be back in a few.”

As she descended to her room, Chat’s eyes followed her retreating form affectionately.

Marinette was so awesome. She was always ready to help. And Adrien personally considered himself lucky to be able to call her his friend.

Marinette, meanwhile, came down the ladder and was met with Tikki's stern look.

“Why is he here, Marinette?” she demanded.

“Oh, don't worry, Tikki,” the girl eased. “He actually came for pastries, though he insists that he came to check on me.”

Tikki relaxed a little.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. This cat can't hide anything from me.”

Tikki breathed a sigh of relief.

“Why are you asking, anyway?”

The kwami gave the girl a somewhat guilty look.

“There is… um... a good possibility that he will find out your identity soon.”

“What do you mean?” the girl frowned.

Tikki faltered.

“Well… you remember Dark Owl?”

Marinette nodded hesitantly.

“You released your transformation in front of him.”

Marinette shifted uncomfortably.

“You said, he didn't peek.”

“No! No, he didn't! There's this little problem. Well, I wouldn't call it a problem… I'd say, an inconvenience. Yeah, that's a good word.”

“Tikki, what's wrong?” the girl interrupted impatiently.

“It's his kwami, Plagg.”

Marinette motioned for her to continue.

“He… he has problems with keeping secrets.”

“He… what?”

“He can't keep a secret for his life. He's actually really bad at it.” Tikki was gesturing wildly now. “Whenever he gets one, he tries to let it out as soon as possible! By now, I'm sure, the poor boy has gotten at least a hundred or so offers to reveal your identity to him. And if Plagg gets desperate, he can just tell him without asking. So if Adrien really still doesn't know that you are Ladybug, he must be really very devoted to you. You can trust him, Marinette.”

Tikki smiled to the girl warmly.

Marinette was just staring at her kwami.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked worriedly. “I know, that is a lot to take in. But I just wanted to tell you, that it's better to bring up the reveal yourself than wait until Plagg tells him.”

“Tikki,” the girl began slowly. “You just called Chat Noir… you just called him Adrien. Why would you do that?”

“I did?” squeaked the kwami.

Marinette nodded silently, a sweet smile on her lips.

“Um… I misspelled?”

Marinette scrutinised her briefly and shook her head.

“Any chance we can pretend this never happened,” Tikki asked hopefully.

Marinette shook her head again.

Tikki gulped.

Marinette sighed.

She slowly turned to her bed, took one of the pillows, lifted it to her face and let out a long scream. Then one more. And another one.

After the third scream, the hatch was thrown open, and Chat Noir dropped to her room, landing on the floor in a fighting stance and with wild eyes.

“What's wrong, Princess? Is there an akuma? Where are they? On the lower level?”

Without waiting for her answer, he dashed towards the stairs to the ladder in order to find that someone who presumably made Marinette scream.

Because no one could scream like that on their own will.

“No! Wait!” Marinette cried, grabbing him firmly by his tail, suddenly hyperaware of Adrien's photos gracing her walls.

Chat stilled, turning to her with startled expression.

“What happened, Princess? You did scream, didn't you?”

Marinette pursed her lips.

“We need to talk.”

 

\-----

 

Chat Noir stood on Marinette's balcony, waiting for pastries.

She should be back soon. Back with delicious food and maybe something to drink. Ah, what a wonderful evening! He made an excited wiggle.

That's when voices from below caught his attention.

One voice belonged to Marinette.

Marinette was talking to someone downstairs.

What made his blood run cold was the other voice.

The second voice was too high to be human.

And Adrien knew only one thing that could use an inhuman voice.

An akuma.

It had to be an akuma.

There was an akuma downstairs.

Talking to Marinette.

Chat felt the hairs on his neck rise.

He couldn't make out any of the words, though he was sure that Marinette mentioned Chat Noir at some point.

Chat got ready to come to Princess’ rescue.

He just had to find the right moment.

Suddenly, it all fell silent.

Chat tensed.

And then came the scream.

Absolutely desperate muffled scream.

As if Marinette was being held tight with her mouth covered.

The akuma must have taken Marinette hostage.

She screamed again.

That snapped Chat out of his thought, and he hesitated for a moment.

Would it be wise to rush head first into danger?

Shouldn't he wait for Ladybug to come?

Marinette screamed once more, and Chat leaped right into danger, ripping the hatch open.

He landed beside her bed, ready to fight.

Only to be met with a very startled Marinette.

Did she not expect him to come?

Surely she knew he would come.

Where was the akuma, anyway?

Not here.

Must be downstairs.

Chat got ready to jump, when he was rather unceremoniously grabbed by his tail.

“We need to talk.”

 

\-----

 

Chat was sitting awkwardly on Marinette's lounge in Marinette's room.

He shuffled rather uncomfortably.

Marinette herself was downstairs, grabbing some food, or so he assumed.

She set him on the lounge right after some necessary cleaning, which she insisted was needed right away, and retreated downstairs.

He in turn was told to wait.

Well, he could do that.

Sir and wait.

He shuffled again.

His sight fell on her sewing supplies.

There, on Marinette's table, stood a basket of yarn.

So innocent and delicious.

Just within his reach...

Adrien gulped and averted his eyes.

He was stronger than that.

He could resist some stupid yarn.

Easily.

Chat pointedly looked in the other direction. And spotted a box.

A big, nicely shaped box.

The box he would fit in perfectly.

Looking like it was made for him.

Adrien shook his head.

What a sinful room this was.

He shuffled again, itching to sprawl on the lounge, but fearing that doing so he would insult Marinette's privacy somehow.

Thankfully, just then the hatch below was thrown open and Marinette herself emerged, holding a tray with pastries and two mugs.

“Hey, Chaton!” she greeted him cheerfully, “I'm glad you're still here.”

“I thought you needed to talk to me,” he offered uncertainly.

“That I did.”

She placed the tray on the floor and sat on the chaise across from him, cross-legged.

“So…” she trailed off. “I don't even know how to start. I have several things to tell you and it may be quite shocking.”

She furrowed her brows.

Chat waited patiently.

“Okay. I need you not to ask questions containing ‘how do you know about this’ and such. I promise to explain it later. Deal?”

Chat nodded and reached for the treats.

“So. I'll ask you a question first.”

Chat nodded again, chewing a cookie.

“Do you really have problems with your kwami?”

Chat choked on his croissant and went to a coughing fit.

“How do you…” me managed.

“No questions, please. I'll explain it later.”

“Right,” he wiped his lips. “The answer is yes. I do have problems with my kwami.”

Chat visibly drooped saying this, and Marinette went on, eying Chat as he reached for another pastry.

“Does it have anything to do with Ladybug's identity?”

Chat coughed again. Long and hard.

He only managed to nod his head, remembering their deal about questions.

As his cough died down, Marinette chose to continue.

“Okay. So, if I got the problem right - Adrien, could you please not eat these until we finish, it seems to be really dangerous - Plagg is trying to reveal Ladybug's identity to you?”

Chat was staring at her with eyes like saucers, gaping like a fish.

Confusion crossed Marinette's features, replaced by the realisation.

“Oops, I called you Adrien, didn't I?” she smile sheepishly.

Chat thought that he heard a soft giggle from the direction of Marinette's desk.

He pinched his arm to make sure he was awake.

Realising that the motion wasn't strong enough to make it hurt through the suit, he pinched his cheek and winced in pain.

That definitely hurt.

So, he was not dreaming.

“J-just… who a-are y-you?” he stammered out in shock.

Marinette opened her mouth, then closed it and sighed in defeat.

“Here goes the idea of beginning with small questions.”

She fell silent.

“M-Marinette?” Adrien prompted.

The girl across from him raised her head, directing her determined blue-eyed gaze to him.

“I am Ladybug.”

Chat froze.

“You… I… what?”

“I am Ladybug, Chaton. And Tikki, my own kwami, told me about Plagg's problem. And outed you accidentally while doing it. I tried not to freak out too loudly, but you seem to have heard me anyway. So I decided that I needed to tell you this,” she eyed the tray. “And feed you, of course. You are really too skinny.”

Adrien's brain shut out.

He wasn't comprehending Marinette's words anymore.

_ It all made so much sense! _

It made no sense at all…

He was attending school with Ladybug?

He was in Ladybug's room right now?

He called Ladybug Princess?

No way! It couldn't be!

Suddenly he remembered how he had flexed in front of Ladybug during Evillustrator incident. How he told her not to worry, that she was in good hands and even could be his ladybug for the evening.

And she played along all that time!

Admiring him!

Calling him her hero!

He was so screwed!

Chat felt his face go crimson.

His eyes snapped to hers and he covered his mouth.

Marinette was watching him in amusement.

“Do you need a pillow to cry into, Kitty? It helps a lot, believe me.”

Chat nodded his head and accepted the small pink pillow gratefully.

_ Yup, screaming totally made it all easier. _

He handed the pillow back to the girl and cleared his throat.

“So, why are you telling me this?”

Marinette blinked in confusion.

“Why wouldn't I?”

“Well, your identity was so important to you. Why did you do it now?”

Marinette smiled gently.

“Lots of reasons, Kitty. I wanted to make it even; I realised that knowing each other's identities would make it easier for us to cooperate in real life; I really trust you in and out of the mask and I want to show you that.”

Chat nodded along while the girl kept counting the reasons.

“But mainly,” she glanced at him, “you would find it out on your own anyway. Because Plagg can't keep a secret.”

She smiled playfully, and Adrien beamed at her in response.

“By the way, could you please release your transformation so Tikki could have a word with Plagg?”

Chat faltered. Would Plagg be in trouble? Was it right to release him like this?

Right at that moment an adorable pink blob flew from the corner and landed on Marinette's shoulder.

“Hello, I'm Tikki! Marinette's kwami!” said the cute little thing sweetly and waved to Adrien.

Well, this cutie hardly could hurt anyone.

Adrien smiled to the kwami.

“Nice to meet you! I'm Adrien!” he took a breath. “Claws in.”

 

\-----

 

Plagg came flying from the ring as the green light faded around Adrien.

“Kid, don't you dare shut me down like that again! Like I said, Ladybug is…”

The kwami froze, talking in his surroundings.

A pink room.

Definitely not Adrien's room.

Adrien on a chaise.

The ladybug girl next to him, looking at him curiously.

And the ladybug kwami on her shoulder, looking at him with a sweet smile.

The ladybug kwami.

Tikki.

With a sweet smile.

Oh, he knew that smile.

He was so in trouble.

Plagg internally paled.

 

\-----

 

Adrien returned home after a long and wonderful evening with his lady.

He was sighing dreamily all the way to his bed and then some.

The boy fell asleep soon and, by the smile on his lips, he was having good dreams.

Plagg sighed contently.

At last. His Kid could be happy at last.

Plagg smiled to himself.

And he didn't have to keep that awful secret anymore.

Keeping secrets was so tiring!

Keeping secrets was unpredictable.

Keeping secrets was risky.

Plagg hoped he didn't get another secret for fifty years at the very least.

He eyed his sleeping chosen.

Adrien had been so deep down in his own thoughts that he forgot to give Plagg cheese before falling asleep.

The kwami considered Adrien for a moment.

No, waking him up wasn't worth it.

Besides, he knew, where he could find camembert on his own.

He'd attended kitchen without Adrien before.

Going alone was rather risky.

But it was past midnight already.

No one would be awake in the house.

He could go.

Plagg silently slipped out of the room, flew down the stairs, turned around the corner and entered the kitchen.

And saw something that made him whimper.

No, no, no, not again!

Please!

Not so soon!

There, on the kitchen table, munching on a candy, sat Nooroo.

As in the butterfly kwami.

As in Hawkmoth’s kwami.

Nooroo turned to him with a startled expression and smiled immediately.

“Plagg! You're here too! It's so good to see you!”

Play gulped.

Nooroo's expression turned stern.

“But you know that we can't tell anyone!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I really want to know what you think!  
> Please leave comments!  
> I enjoy every single of them too much!


End file.
